


Sonic's True Story

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, History, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: This takes place after "Sonic Underground." Sonic leaves his castle home in Mobotropolis and heads across the planet to defend his world and his mother's throne with help from friends he meets along the way.





	Sonic's True Story

Sonic the Hedgehog, prince regent of planet Mobius, was up in the balcony in his family castle in the planet capital of Mobotropolis, looking out at the beautiful natural planet the Council of Four composed of him, his siblings and his mother rescued from the iron grip of Doctor Robotnik, and he knew that his world was much, much bigger than he had originally learned on his travels with the resistance and his siblings.

“If only I could get out there. I could get some normal friends, maybe even try that whole romance deal again.” he sighed.

“Yeah, but then you’d have to do everything yourself.” said his sister, Sonia standing in the doorframe of his room. Sonic chuckled as he turned to her.

“Still used to all those servants, eh sis?” he asked.

“Yeah, but what can I say? It suits me.” Sonia giggled.

“Yeah, but I guess it doesn’t exactly suit _my_ specific character,” said Sonic, looking back out at the mountains. A while later, Sonic was in his mothers garden in the courtyard where there were flowers from all around the city. Flowers that he had seen dozens of times already.

“My life is really low on variety,” Sonic groaned. “I really need to get out of this city.” And he walked back to his room and started packing a few small suitcases with supplies for life in the wild and hid them under his bed. He then took one last look at the family portrait with him and his siblings and mother all together smiling at the camera.

“I’m sorry about this, Mom,” he said to himself. “But I’m a free spirit. I gotta go explore.” That night at dinner, Sonic’s mother noticed her regent seemed a bit crestfallen about something.

“Is something wrong, Sonic?” You’ve barely touched your dinner.” she said. Sonic looked at her with a sad look in his eye.

“Guys, I gotta tell you something,” he said, standing up. Everyone looked at the young prince with worry in their eyes. “I’m leaving the city.”

“WHAT?!” asked Sonia and their mother. Manic seemed totally cool with it though.

“I’m no more happy about this than you are, but I have to do this,” said Sonic, running to his room and back down with his suitcases he packed earlier. “There’s never anything new about this castle and I’ve been wanting to go around the planet without Robotnik’s SWAT-bots on my tail.”

“It’s fine by me, bro. You deserve all this,” said Manic, getting up and hugging his brother. “Good luck out there, and be safe.”

“I will, Manic, and thanks for the support,” said Sonic, bumping fists with his brothers. Then his mother ran out of her chair and grabbed her son, crying.

“Sonic, please don’t. I don’t want to lose you like I lost your father.” she sobbed. Sonic remembered vividly what happened to his late father.

**Flashback**

Sonic and his siblings were only about four years old each, and the family was on its way home from the theater unguarded when a mugger ran out from the shadows.

“Hey, hand over the cash,” he said.

“Excuse me, do you know who we are?” the king asked.

“I said, hand over the cash!” said the mugger again.

“Did you even hear what my husband said to-?” Aleena began.

“Right the bazoobs NOW!” shouted the mugger, whipping out a pistol-like weapon.

“Mom, he’s got a laser gun!” shouted the little Manic. But once he finished, the mugger had already pulled the trigger, but Sonic’s father managed to get between the gun and his wife just in time as the beam bored straight into his chest. Aleena screamed and grabbed her husband’s body when the mugger grabbed his wallet and started running. Sonic saw and quickly raced after him and wound up using his Spindash move for the first time, knocking the man to the ground in time for guards in the area to arrive and arrest him. Sonic was still looking at his legs.

“Did I just turn into a ball?” he asked as Sonia and Manic ran up.

“Yeah, and you did it without throwing up,” said Manic.

“That was cool, but it’s not going to bring Dad back,” said Sonia, looking back at her mother crying on her husband’s dead body.

**End Flashback**

Sonic remembered that day like the back of his hand as did his mother, but he looked at his mother with a happy look on his face.

“Don’t worry, Mom. You aren’t going to lose me. I’ll stay safe and I’ll write home every day.” he said, hugging his old mother. His sister, Sonia seemed a bit unconvinced.

“How are we supposed to know that you really will write?” she asked in a snarky tone.

“Have you ever known me to lie?” Sonic asked.

“Remember the whole hassle in Tashistan?” Sonia retorted.

“You had amnesia, what the heck was I supposed to do?” asked Sonic, picking up his suitcases and walking to the door. “Well, anyways, see ya.” And with that, he opened the door and ran out.

“Good luck out there, my son.” his mother said quietly.

“Something tells me he’s going to need every ounce of luck he can get,” said Manic, watching his brother run out of the city to the wild world outside the city walls. A few weeks after leaving his home, Sonic found himself out in a hilly sector of the planet covered in vegetation. As he made his way into the sector, there was a sign.

“‘Welcome to Green Hill Zone’,” he read and looked around, seeing the sunset on the horizon. “Might as well bunk down for the night.” And with that, he set up his small campsite and started cooking himself up some dinner. But the next morning, he woke up to something strange; a large robotic ladybug with arm-pincers, twin rockets, and a central wheel.

“What the heck?” he asked himself, then the robot noticed him. Sonic spin-jumped onto it and it exploded, releasing a small bluebird. “Heh, must be more of Robotnik’s craziness. I’d better stop him.” With that, he packed up his camp and moved on through the hills, and the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
